


This Is A Bunch Of Observations

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: This Is ... [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: not much to tag, some observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: people notice a lot of things in life.sometimes they write them down.





	This Is A Bunch Of Observations

1.

Everything is different.

Different meanings.

Different types of sad.

Different types of happy.

Different types of events that can be similar but will always have a difference.

Different types of people who are always different no matter how much what you went through was the same.

Always a difference, everything is unique.

You can't just truly relate and you can't truly say you can't relate to a certain degree.

And this is fascinating because billions of years ago all of this started somewhere. Probably. Maybe it never started. 

Anyways, it started somewhere and anything and everything has their own unique characteristics and honestly I want to see an author or a painter to try and beat that.

It hurts my brain to think the effort that you would have to put into it all.  
(I remembered One Piece but I think that’s an collaborative effort.)

2.

I think the true test in life is being able to stick to one ideal for the rest of your life.

Because wether it's right or not, wether it causes harm or good, we always seem to tire of repetitive things.

We are constantly looking for something new, always adding to our routine as we go on with life, wether we do it consciously or unconsciously i don't know.

But the point is, even if we know it's right, sometimes we just get bored of it.

And the test is not being passionate about what is right, but sticking to it even if you get bored of it.

I think we fail that all the time.

Maybe this is what draws the difference between us and animals.

3.

One thing we constantly forget is that everything is as it should be.

Going against your religion or putting up a middle finger against a catholic church, they are all part of the script that is this universe we inhabit.

You're not defying anything.

It's all part of the plan.

And isn't that thought overwhelming and terrifying at the same time?

4.

There are those who fight over religions and then use religion as a tool to justify terrorism.

Then there are those who stick to their religion and stay away from all that nonsense.

You know, those people who are like old people,

They want nothing to do with your squabbles, your murders, your protests or your pointless endeavors to find a meaning to general existence.

They just want to sit on their bench, feed their birds and live their life to the fullest.

And what makes them so mighty is that they don't need a reason to live.

At least that's my opinion.

I'm probably one of those people. I don't want to go big or go home.

I'm just gonna sit in this bench away from all those pointless fight and survive, maybe chat with other people sitting on that same bench.

A peaceful quite life.

5.

Sometimes I feel empty.

Not sad, or happy, it's just that there is nothing there.

I feel neutral.

It's not bad or good. Just something I note about myself time to time.

Maybe i'm a true neutral.

6.

People sometimes hate for the sake of hating.

Sometimes it's not about what or who you are.

7.

My mother is amazing because she is considerate and can't let somethings go.

If someone is being racist, she asks politely "I'm sorry but do you have a problem with me?"

And then she does her best to explain.

I also find her unique in how she handles things she can't accept.

She is never hurtful. At least not to me.

I told her once I am asexual.

We had a conversation. And an argument.

Our relationship didn't change at all. It made me think about all the drama others go through when they come out to their family.

She finally finished it with "You can't take away my free will to choose what I can and can't accept. I accept you and will love you not matter what you are. But you can't make me do the same with strangers."

And I accepted her.

Because truly speaking, she doesn't have to accept the whole LGBTQ thing.

She accepts me, we still have hugs and cuddles and we easily forget what we argue about.

I think I have a strong bond with my mother.

I think I am lucky to have my mother and she is lucky to have me.

She knows this too I believe. Always will probably.

8.

My family is sweet. 

And they are unique because they are sweet.

And that includes my relatives.

9.

My family is political meetings social arguements and over all a land mine.

That's the part that is not so unique.

10.

Most of the situations that happen in life, you can't blame anyone.

Normally i should find this frustrating, but i find it a relief.

Because somewhere in the future there might be many like me who thinks this way, and there might be an era of peace.

Even though it would be short. Because humans always look for a "new" way of thinking.

11.

I often have many clever words that swirl around in my head for days or years.

Sometimes those words get written into long essays.

Or get long enough to be written into a novel.

And then when I have the chance to say them, all that comes out it broken sentences that don’t make any sense unless you know me well enough.

Often I get the feeling that people pretend that they don’t know what I’m saying for the sake of making my life harder.

Sometimes writing can’t even help.

12.

I like that there is a difference between fiction and reality.

I appreciate how separate they are. Though others wouldn’t feel the same.

But since they’re so separate I don’t feel guilty about how I torture fictional characters and toy with their lives inside my head. 

13.

Most of the problems in the world seem to happen because people sometimes can’t move on.

I don’t blame them, but some unfortunate incidents could have been avoided had people forgave. 

They don’t need to forget. Perhaps just forgive and move on for their own sake and others. 

But in the end I’m not in control of that, thus this is not a command, just an observation.

14.

Somewhere along the line, we will forget to appreciate the main characters of a story because we will be only looking at the side characters. 

15.

More often than not, when people want you to accept them they make you fear them first. 

And then it makes it harder to accept them, at all.

Being bullied isn’t an excuse to be the bully.

More often then not I made that mistake and paid the price by having a guilty conscious and a twisted personality that is harmful only to me. 

Always consider, always start with a genuine “Hello are you okay?” Rather than “What the hell is wrong with you?” (Though I can’t blame you for starting with that this is just an advice that worked for me.)

I did that once and had a pleasant conversation instead of a fight. 

16.

My mother tells me I’m a good person. 

I think I fooled her well.

17.

I think I am good. 

I only do bad stuff to fictional characters and feel awful if anything like that happened in real life.

18.

When I interact with someone, if they get closer to me their luck increases. 

If they stay as someone I just happen to know, then bad things seem to happen to them, like relatives dying.

It’s a pattern that’s been going on for a while, so I either give opportunities or take opportunities to be friends with people or ignore them because they are strangers and I have nothing to do with them.

19.

Some bugs are good for the ecosystem.

Then there are those who are just there to increase in numbers and be absolutely disgusting and horrifying and have no role in the natural cycle.

*shivers in disgust*

20.

White buildings have a lot of colors in them when you get to coloring them.

But white roses are just…white. And maybe blue and gray for the shadows.

???

21.

We transcend into another dimension ever millisecond in our life.

22.

Sometimes you overthink tot he point that it does a full circle and you stop feeling and thinking. You become dead inside from overthinking.

23.

All I want to do is sit on a bench and feed my birds I am religiously, sexually and romantically over it in spirit. 

24.

No one has done a crossover with Durarara and Marvel where Izaya goes through redemption.

That’s…That’s disappointing.

Izaya’s hero name could be Info, he wears a mask and a cloak and his civilian form goes by a different name and has a different background. 

He fakes his death, meets a supernatural entity that takes away his voice and gives him “humanity”, and then moves to New York.

He has problems with his legs(though he can still parkour just not strain them), has a guilty conscious that keeps him awake at night, is a workaholic(I love that Headcanon). 

He knows all the information. He plays mostly a supportive role for vigilantes and superheroes by giving them information before hand. 

Since he is mute he communicates with Daredevil through Morse Code and one month later they can be tentatively called friends. 

Imagine Info being called the “The Devil’s underling”. Daredevil and Info mess with other superheroes through this.

Both Daredevil and Info would know each others civilian form. Matt doesn’t know about Orihara Izaya though(not yet).

One Month into being “Info” SHIELD tries to recruit him but he has hacked into their database countless of times without them knowing so he won’t have any troubles from them if they try to forcefully recruit him. 

He has blackmail material on everything and everyone but would only ever use it to get some thugs to work under him.

He fears Deadpool because he can’t get a read on the guy and he has a read on everyone.

Knows Peter Parker in his civilian form, is an ally to Spiderman when he dons the mask.

I would write this but I cannot do justice to Izaya Orihara’s character.

(PS HE HAS KILLER TIGHTS AND SOME OF THE HEROES AND VILLAINS GET DISTRACTED BY THAT SOMETIMES)  
(DEADPOOL CALLS HIM ‘INFO-CHAN’)

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, someone please try to write a redemption!superhero!Izaya Orihara.
> 
> He would be so sassy.
> 
> And I can't write the level of sassiness i imagine for him.


End file.
